leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ezreal/@comment-3238314-20110729142143/@comment-2124153-20110801215945
Your playstyle is not something that I use myself, but if it works for you, it's not fail. The issue I have with ability harassment is that it only works on people who don't know what they are doing, aka noobs: higher level players know that they can be safe from both Q and E if they stand inside or behind their minions, so that's what they will generally do. W is easy harass, but as we all know it's expensive and relies heavily on its base damage to work (and nobody really prioritizes leveling up W). So you are left using autoattacks, and being tricky with last hits (popping a minion and quickly throwing a Q between minion lines to tag someone, for example). This results in a lot of minion damage and counter-harass, so I like Armor for it to minimize the damage to my sustain. I am also biased towards Armor because I like jungling with Ezreal occasionally (not as crazy as it sounds: he can abuse leash ranges easily with Mystic Shot, and masteries only differ by one point from a solid laning build), and Armor Seals allow flexibility for that. Granted, despite the limitations in the laning phase, scaling MP/5 runes essentially allow you to ignore a regen item for lategame, because eventually they combine to give 19.44 MP/5 at level 18, which is a pretty decent amount of regen. They are even more potent than a Tear, which is only 7 MP/5, although the Tear's vast increase to your mana pool basically makes it a non-issue. It takes basically nine minutes for the extra regen on the runes just to fill up the 1350 extra mana that a capped Tear gives you, and you are unlikely to be away from base that long very often. My opinion, rigid builds are for noobs. You build against the other team, and against your lane opponent, and those will change every game. So if you face Caitlyn, you go Cloth + pots. If you are up against someone who can't push hard, you can get away by taking a sustain item, which makes MP/5 runes unnecessary. Obviously you can't counter-pick your runes in Blind pick, but c'est la vie. I am personally not in the camp that takes things like Exhaust or Ignite very often, but that's because my playstyle revolves more around Teleport or Smite (I always take Flash on Ezreal). I use Tele in the laning phase to regen and/or get an item lead on my opponent, and lategame to split push one lane while still giving myself the ability to join my team in a fight within 3-4 seconds (they just need to throw down a ward for me), or to quickly respond defensively to a push on a tower. So you do what works for you. I understand the qualms about the Manamune, but really, that item is not just regen, it's also a solid amount of AD (as much as an Infinity Edge, for a fraction of the price, if you eventually build a Trforce and a BV). You can get a good amount of effectiveness in a hurry by using low-rent items on him, like Wriggles, Manamune, Guinsoo's, Brutalizer, etc. None of them items individually cost more than 2200ish or so, but give a lot of bang for the buck.